Childish
by La5021
Summary: By the order of Her Royal Highness, Princess Anna of Arendelle, Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, shall be indisposed once a month in order to partake in her monthly dosage of fun and shall therefore not be disturbed unless something really, really, really bad is happening. Like if the kingdom is on fire or frozen. Again. - Anna


_**I'm a HUGE Disney buff! And I absolutely LOVED Frozen! :D This is just my little contribution to the ever-growing fandom. Hope you like it! **_

* * *

Elsa stood before her vanity, gazing at her reflection in the mirror, gently humming a song to herself.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go _

Brushing aside an errant lock of hair from her icy blue eyes, she turned, satisfied with her appearance and exited her quarters and headed down the hall, where she knew her sister still slept the day away. Elsa nodded to the passing servant, who bowed deeply at the sight of his Queen. "Your Majesty." She rolled her eyes at the gesture, the corners of her lips curving upwards in an affectionate smile for the man who had worked for her family for decades.

"Kai, how many times must I tell you to simply call me Elsa?"

"At least once more, Majesty," he replied, his eyes twinkling merrily. Kai bowed again and disappeared from her sight, in the direction of the main hall. Elsa shook her head fondly and opened the door to Anna's bedroom, not bothering to knock. Despite being an early riser as a child - memories which Elsa both treasured and hated, - her younger sister had grown lazier with age, preferring to wake when the sun reached its peak in the Scandinavian sky.

The room grew darker as the door closed behind her with a distinctive _click_, but she moved easily about the room as a force of habit. Ever since she had returned to the palace following the Great Thaw, her first duty of the day, every day, was to wake Anna. She drew the curtains apart, marveling at the slowly rising sun as it made its way across the stretches of azure above, and colored them in all shades of red, pink and orange. Below she could see the palace's staff bustling with activity in the courtyard and beyond that, her kingdom, Arendelle.

Still humming the song from earlier, Elsa sat down beside Anna, lightly shaking her shoulders in an attempt to rouse her. That was always phase one of the daily routine. On cue, Anna mumbled something incoherent and turned on her side, ignoring the person she declared to be a disturber of the sacred act of sleeping. Elsa chuckled and disregarded all forms of decorum by slipping off her slippers and crawling atop her sister.

"Anna!" she said softly, shaking her by the shoulders," Wake up! Wake up!"

"Elsa, go back to sleep," came the grumbled reply. Elsa sighed and shifted slightly so her gaze was fixed towards the tall, white ceiling. Well, if Anna wasn't going to remember what day it was, she would make her.

"I just can't," she said dramatically," The sky's awake, so I'm awake; so I have to play!"

"Go play by yourself," said Anna grumpily, who did her very best to shove her sister off her bed. But Elsa herself had perfected that move when she was a child, and easily escaped Anna's grasp, ending up lying next to her.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she whispered, arching an eyebrow as two blue eyes, a few shades darker than her own, flew open before she had even finished her question. "Do you remember what day it is?" Anna's eyes grew even wider and suddenly she leapt out of bed, sending sheets and quilts flying in every direction, and also knocking an extremely amused Elsa off the bed. "So childish."

"Says the one who wants to play." Though Anna's expression was indignant and her lips pursed, her eyes shone brightly at the playful banter.

"Says the Queen." Again another perfectly arched eyebrow. Anna wondered who taught her that and if she could, in turn, learn the art. For mischievous purposes, of course.

"Says my sister." Elsa's eyes softened considerably and she motioned for her over-exuberant sister to sit on the bed. Retrieving a comb from a drawer, she sat behind Anna and began to brush through the red-head's messy locks.

"You do remember what day it is, though, don't you?"

"How could I forget? I've been waiting for forever and ever and ever! And it _was_ the first official royal decree you signed as Queen."

_Yes_, she thought wryly. _How could _I_ forget?_ A few days after everything had returned to some semblance of normality, Elsa had been swamped by her civic duties due to Arendelle's impromptu early winter and had been forced to ignore most of Anna's attempts to coerce her into a break, often resulting in her snapping at the person she loved the most in the world. Terrified of reverting into her old self, they had come to a compromise. It had been officially declared that once a month, the Queen would not partake in anything duty related and would spend the day with her sister. Anna drove a hard bargain and had been _very_ specific about what she was not allowed to do. In fact, the eager red-head had ordered a guard to stand outside her office to make sure she wouldn't be tempted.

"And what does Her Royal Highness wish to do on this so blessed day?" Anna giggled at the mock-seriousness of Elsa's question, but otherwise remained tight-lipped. "Fine, then. I'll wait for you at breakfast."

As she sat at the head of the long hardwood table, slowly sipping a piping mug of hot chocolate, Elsa wondered what was taking her sister so long. Sure, the youngest of the family wasn't renown for her punctuality, but this was simply ridiculous. It wasn't until she heard the familiar crash of the suits of armor in the main hall that she graced the empty dining room with a wide smile. Anna burst through the doors, her hair wild and her eyes as wide as saucers. Still smiling broadly, Elsa watched Anna skip to the first chair on her right and unceremoniously plop down next to her with a loud sigh.

"Why must the suits of armor be placed at the foot of the stairs?" Elsa's lips quirked again and she stifled the laugh that was bubbling up inside by taking another sip of cocoa.

"Why must you slide down the banister?" she rebutted, though there was no harshness to her words. Anna merely gave her a long-suffering sigh and narrowed her eyes. "Now, are you going to tell me what we shall be doing today?

"Uh-uh," replied her sister, shaking her head, clearly enjoying the moment. She took one of the many pastry delicacies set on the table before them, chocolate, of course and began nibbling the soft crust.

After breakfast Anna dragged the Queen into the main courtyard, which had been closed off and cleared especially for that day, per request of the youngest of the two sisters.

"I want you to teach me to skate," announced Anna a few moments later, her warm green dress billowing about her in the cool winter breeze. Elsa smiled brightly and with a flick of her wrist, the cobbled stone quickly turned icy blue and was covered in a fine sheen of ice. The temperature dropped considerably and the eldest fretted over her sister and how she would fare in the decidedly freezing weather.

"The cold doesn't bother me," she said, wobbling and struggling to regain her footing. She smiled gratefully when Elsa steadied her by holding out a slender hand.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Anna nodded, but Elsa wasn't convinced in the slightest. With another wave of her hand, Elsa froze the air around their feet and created ice blades that would function as their skates. Despite Elsa's steadying hand, Anna flapped her arms about, almost hitting her sister several times. The Queen did the same for her shoes and soon she was slowly moving along the make-shift ice ring, still holding on to Anna.

* * *

Several hours later the pair sat before a roaring fire, sipping their second mug of hot chocolate and simply enjoying each other's company. It was the weather that had forced them back inside, in the end. It couldn't be helped. Not even Elsa, with all her amazing powers, could stop a thunderstorm. So as the heavy rain pelted the glass windows of Elsa's personal sitting room, Anna recounted as many adventures as she could from her childhood, and often, as a result of her exuberance and endearing forgetfulness, would end up retelling the same one. But Elsa didn't mind. She listened attentively to every word, encouraging her to continue when asked if she'd had enough. She would never forgive herself for what she put her sister through for thirteen years. Ever. And if these little things made her happy, she gladly do them. Because if anyone on that Earth deserved happiness, it was Anna.

A sniffle interrupted her musings, quickly followed by a cough. Opening her eyes again, she saw Anna shiver despite the warm crackling fire. Tugging a soft, but thick blanket from the settee, Elsa placed it around her sister's shoulders. Anna, for her part, shot the Queen a grateful look and gentle smile, but soon frowned when another coughing fit overtook her.

"Thank." _Cough_. "You." _Cough_. "But." _Cough_. "There's."_ Cough_. "No." _Cough_. "Need." Elsa looked concerned and added another big log to the fire.

"Maybe you should go to bed if you're not feeling well."

"Nope! See? All better," said Anna, her voice unmistakably nasal.

"Come on, let's get you into bed. You'll feel much better in the morning. Queen's orders."

"You're not Queen today," pouted Anna. Elsa thought she looked adorable. Just then the town clock struck twelve and its resulting chimes reached even the palace's ears.

"You were saying? In any case it's late and you're obviously not well." Elsa paused. "I never should have listened to you," she added as an afterthought.

"What?"

"You weren't dressed for the cold and now you've got one." Eyebrows scrunched up, Anna childishly stuck her tongue out.

"Very mature, Princess." Anna threw a pillow at her. She missed and Elsa laughed.

"You can't laugh at me, I'm sick."

"So you admit it?"

"No! Wait, yes! No! Damn it. Which one will I get more sympathy from?"

"That depends," said Elsa, looking every bit the proper, regal Queen she displayed to all, but those closest to her. The mischievous glint in her eyes, betrayed her, however. And Anna knew she was in for it.

"On what?"

"How ticklish you are!" Elsa pounced and began tickling her sister on her stomach, behind her knees and the soles of her feet. Anna squirmed and laughed uncontrollably to the point that tears began coursing down her cheeks. Elsa laughed along with her, feeling more carefree that she had ever felt. She no longer had to conceal what she was, who she was. She could finally let go.

"I submit! I submit! cried Anna, struggling to regain her breath as she clutched her sides.

"And?" prompted Elsa.

"Fine, I'm sick." The eldest wrapped an arm around her shoulders, wishing that she would have realized sooner just how much she needed the girl beside her to keep her steady.

"Thank you, Anna."

"For what?"

"Making me feel warm again."

* * *

_**How did I do on my first attempt? I have a crackfic in mind that I'll probably start writing tomorrow or after I update my other story, whichever comes first, but keep a look out for it if you're interested. Leave a review or PM me and let me know what you think! :)**_


End file.
